Telepathic
by Mystic Vixen
Summary: On a routen mission, Sam finds a device that gives her the ability to read minds. Everyone that is except for Jack. How will this effect her and her relationship with her CO? I am not good with summaries. This story was made possabel by ReganX. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story idea came from ReganX , who gave a challenge called the Telepathic Challenge on a Stargate SG-1 forum and I took it. This story was entierly ReganX's idea, I am simply bringing it to life with words. I hope you enjoy. **

**Time period: Season 4 (where Jack and Sam knows about each other's feelings) ****

* * *

**

**Telepathic**

**Chapter one**

SG-1 arrives on a planet, designated P5X352, with lush forests, grass and plenty of plant life but no humans ,or aliens for that matter, anywhere to be found. the team moved out in search of any life and after walking through tall grass and being hit in the fave by tree branches he did nt see, Jack saw a building that looked like a pyramid, so he ordered his team to get down, incase it was a Gou'ld ship.

"Daniel, you see that?" Jack asked whispering trying to get the archeologest's attention.

"Yes, Jack. It's a Zygeret, not a pyrimad, or a Gou'd ship for that matter. Who ever built it probably made it look like a gou'ld mothership for protection."

"Like camafloge. Sam said getting in on the conversation.

"Basically, yeah." Daniel said looking at the Zygeret and not seeing anyone. "Jack, this place is deserted. No one has been to this temple in a long, long time." Daniel said as he and Teal'c stood to their feet.

"I agree with DanielJackson, O'neill. Now that I look at it, it does not appere to be a Gou'ld mothership."

"To whom?" Jack asked, confusing not only Daniel but Sam and Teal'c as well.

"To whom what?" Daniel asked wanting to get an answer out of the Colonel.

"You said this pyramed..."

"Zygeret." Daniel corrected interupting Jack

"Whatever. You said this thing was a temple. Whose temple is it?" Jack asked as he and Carter stood to their feet. Jack was now convinced that it wasn't a mothership but it didn't hurt to be on the safe side.

"Well, I don't know Jack. I'm to a pshyic and to find out whose temple it is, I'd have to get a closer look." Daniel replyed to Jack as he turned and walked towrds the building, with Teal'c behind him.

"Well, then by all means, Dr. Jackson, get a closer look." Jack said as he motioned for Cater to go ahead and he followed in close behind and then said in a low voice, "I hate it when he does things like this."

"What prove you wrong, sir?" Sam asked in an equally low whisper with a smile on her face.

"Well, that and the way he goes off by himself to get a closer look." Jack said and was going to say somethign else but they were now at the mouth of the Zygeret and Daniel looked surprised when he saw the door open.

"Daniel is there a problem?" Jack asked when he saw Daniel's face.

"No, it's just that this door should be shut."

"It apperes there was a battle here, DanielJackson." Teal'c said pointing out how the pieces of the door looked like they were hit with staff weapons.

Jack armed himself with his P-90 and Sam did the same as they went in, followed by Teal'c with his Staff weapon and Daniel with his berreta. Once the room was cleared, which took all of three minutes becuase it wasn't very big, Daniel went to the walls where he was attracted by the writting on the wall and a machine of some sort attracted Sam's attention in the opposet direction.

"well, Teal'c I think they've found something." Jack said as he walked over to Sam, who was all ready on her knees looking at the outside of the device.

"Why'd you find Carter?"

"I don't know Sir." Sam replyed not taking her eys off of the device. It was about three feet high, blue in color and cylander in shape. On top it had flat blades that looked like they were able to spin around the cylander device.

"Jack, Maybe there markings will tell us what that device is. Often, markings are left behind to tell future generations what the techonlogy is or was and what it did or was suppose to do."

"Can you translate it DanielJackson?" Teal'c asked from his position by the doorway.

"Maybe, but it might take awhile."

"All right Teal'c you stay with Daniel, Carter you come with me to radio in to General Hammond." Jack said as he stood up but Sam stopped him.

"Sir, maybe I should stay here and try to figure out what this thing is. Maybe I can help Daniel move quicker."

Jack thought a moment and then said, "Fine, you stay with Daniel and Teal'c comes with me but if anything weird happens radio me."

"What's you're definition of weird?" Daniel asked not looking away from the wrttings on the wall.

"Hit him for me will you?" Jack asked sam, who had a smile on her face as she said, "Will do sir." and then Jack and Teal'c walked away.

"You think you know what that is?" Daniel asked.

"no, haven't any idea but it looks really cool. I wonder what would happen if I do this." Sam said as she flipped a switch on the left side of the cylinder and pushed a square marching into the cylinder. Suddenly the flat blades began to spin, slowly at first but pretty soon they picked up speed and the cylinder changed colors from blue, to red to green.

"You figure anythign out yet Sam?" Daniel asked a few minutes after she had said she didn't know what it was. A second later Daniel heard a thump on the ground and when he turned around he found Sam lying on the ground, unconcous and the device activated. Daniel ran to Sam, pulled her body away from the device and hurriedly flipped the switch on the left hand side. The flat blades that had been spinning quickly, slowed down until they finally stopped.

Daniel walked back over to Sam, checked her pulse and found she was alive which he was thankful for but all the same he radioed Jack.

* * *

**A/N: Okay here is the first chapter to Telepathic. I hope you've enjoyed it. Reviews are accepted and wanted but please no flames. Sorry to end it like that but I couldn't think of how else to end it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Okay here's chapter two, I've been busy working on other stories and at one point actually forgot about this story. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and i hope you like this next chapter just as well. Enjoy.

* * *

"Status Report, Colonel." General Hammond said, his voice coming to Jack's ears through the Stargate.

"Well, sir there's trees, trees, and more trees and….."

_"Jack, come in" _

"One moment, please, General." Jack said walking away from the M.A.L.P and answering Daniel, "Yes, Daniel."

_"We've got a problem." _

"What sort of problem? Can you be more specific?" Jack asked seriously. He hated it when Daniel, or anyone didn't give him enough information to do anything.

_ "Sam's passed out and …." _

"I'm on my way." Jack said and then turned back to the General who first said, "Is there a problem Colonel?"

"Sir it seems that something has happened to Major Carter. I'm headed back to the temple that we found where I left Daniel and Sam to investigate it. I think it would be a good idea to have a medical team waiting in the gate room."

"Understood. We'll be waiting."

"Teal'c, go a head and go back. I'm going back for Carter. I'll meet you on the other side."

Teal'c nodded and Jack ran back to the temple as fast as he could and when he got there he found Sam passed out on the ground and Daniel sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Jack asked picking Sam's head up and holding it in his hands.

"I don't know. One minute she told me that she didn't know what the device was and then the next I heard a thump on the ground and found her like this on the ground with that device activated."

"You let her turn it on?" Jack asked not believing Daniel. The whole reason Jack left Daniel with Sam was so he'd make sure Sam didn't turn the device on as Jack figured she would. he knew she couldn't keep her hands off of that device for long.

"I didn't know she turned it on until I found her like this."

"All right, let's get her home. I've all ready sent Teal'c through." Jack said as he picked Sam up and headed to the gate with Daniel right behind him.

When Sam woke up she found herself in the infirmary, with Jack by her side and a pounding head ache.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Jack said when he saw that Sam was awake.

"Sir, what happened?" Sam asked, her eyes trying to get used to the light in the room. She looked around and saw General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c walk into the room as well. She guessed Janet had called them when she knew she was awake.

"We were hoping you could tell us, Major. Colonel O'Neill was giving me a status report when he got word from Dr. Jackson that something happened to you. So let me ask you the same question, what happened, Major?"

"The Colonel said for me and Daniel to stay behind in the Zygeret. Daniel wastranslating the markings on the wall and I was looking at the device we found. Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c left to give you, General, a status report, Daniel asked me if I knew what the device was, I said no, messed with the device and now I'm here. I don't know what's going on sir. There was really no reason for me to pass out."

"MajorCarter, you said you messed with the device, did you not?" Teal'c asked thinking about what Sam had said.

"Yes Teal'c. Why do you ask?"

"Could the device have done something to you to cause you to become unconscious?" Teal'c asked searching for a reason just as everyone else was.

"Something like radiation?" Jack asked looking at Teal'c who was behind him.

"Perhaps." Teal'c responded but Daniel didn't seem to like the idea so he said, "If it was radiation, I would have been affected too. I was on the other side of the room, which was what, fifteen feet away from you?"

Sam nodded her head in agreement as General Hammond began to speak, "Maybe the radiation only went a few feet and never reached you."

"I don't think so General." Daniel said, "In order to get Sam away from the device I had to pull her away, thus exposing myself to the same 'radiation' that was harming Sam. If it was radiation I think I would have been affected."

"What ever the reason I'm sure lab tests will show us something." Janet said and then she turned to the men and said, "Now if you will excuse me I need to run my tests and I don't think Sam would like me to do them in front of all of you."

_Well, she probably wouldn't mind me doing it in front of Colonel O'Neill. _

Sam heard Janet say and as soon as the guys left Sam turned to Janet and said, " Janet, I can't believe you said that."

"What? Getting them out of here? I thought you'd like some privacy."

"No, what you said about me and the Colonel." Sam said as Janet prepared Sam's right arm for taking blood.

"Sam, I didn't say anything about you and the Colonel. I would never do that in his company, you know that. Everything you tell me, I keep to myself. We're friends right?"

"Yeah but I could have sworn I heard you say something about me not minding the Colonel staying." Sam said and then as Janet was taking Sam's blood, and once she was finished Janet said, "You know I did think that. You don't think you've become telepathic, do you?"

"No, maybe it was just coincidence or just my imagination. I don't think I read you're mind." Sam said not believeing Janet's thereoy.

"Strange things have happened to you before. Tok'ra symbiotic in side you, getting super powers with the Tok'ra device. I'm just saying you might want to keep that option open."

"I will but I don't think that's what it is."

"Okay, well as soon as I'm done here you can go."

Sam nodded her head as Janet finished up the tests and finally sent Sam on her way.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it, sorry that it was short but chapter three is longer. Please review 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:here is chapter three. Hope you like it. Um...This one was fun to write. Enjoy

* * *

Sam found herself rubbing her head as she walked into the briefing room where the team was going to debrief the General more on what had happened on P5x352.

"Carter, you okay?" Jack asked when he saw Sam holding her head.

"Yeah, I've just got one hell of a head ache." Sam said taking her seat next to Colonel O'Neill, who sat next to Hammond, who was next to Daniel and then Teal'c.

"I was just informing everyone that SG teams seven and eleven are headed to P5x352 to investigate the Zegeret and the device."

"Is that wise sir?" Sam asked, "I mean what happened to me could happen to any one who messes with that device."

"I am aware of that Major and that is why both teams, Science and archeological alike have been give strict orders not to activate the device." General Hammond paused for a moment and then said, "Is there anything else that I should know about?"

Sam thought for a moment but before she could answer, the other members of SG-1, General Hammond and the Briefing room disappeared and in its place was the living room of the house she grew up in. Sam looked around as she saw pictures on the mantel of her mom and dad but no kids. There were no pictures of herself or Mark anywhere to be found. Sam wondered why and then found her answer when she looked at the rocking chair to her left. There sat a beautiful blonde headed woman, young, holding a baby girl barely two weeks old and to the right On the couch sat her dad and General Hammond and then to the left of the couch, in the rocking chair was her mom holding a tiny baby girl , with blonde hair, barely two weeks old.

_"She's beautiful, Jacob. What's her name?" Hammond asked. _

_"Samantha. Samantha Hope Cater." Jacob Carter said with a smile on his face._

Just as quickly as the vision came, it was gone and Sam was back in the briefing room where she had been all along. "Sam?" Daniel asked getting the major's attention, which he'd been trying to do for the past three minutes.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Daniel, why don't you think I'm okay?"

"Maybe the fact that you blacked out for three minutes." Jack informed the Major.

"I did?" Sam asked probably sounding stupid.

"Indeed, MajorCarter. You were not able to hear DanielJackson, O'Neill or I call your name for several minutes."

"Are you sure you're all right, Major?" General Hammond asked, which he was sure Sam was getting tired of everyone ask her that question.

"Yeah, I just have this splitting headache. I just spaced out because my head hurts. Really General, I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all." Sam said and the General nodded.

"Very well, then. SG-1 isn't scheduled to go off world until tomorrow morning and you all are due for some rest so, take the rest of the day off. Dismissed." Carter and Jack stood to their feet as the General left the briefing room. Daniel and Teal'c quickly walked out of the room. This caught Sam's attention so she asked Jack, "Where are they of to?"

"Star Wars movies. While you were in the infirmary, Teal'c brought in a portable dvd player and started watching them and got Daniel all interested."

"So now their going to go finish watching the movies." Carter said and then said, "Maybe Janet was right."

"Janet was right about what?" Jack asked curiously. He knew Carter was talking to herself but he didn't care. As her CO he felt that he should know everything.

"Oh nothing." Carter said as she walked out of the room quickly but Jack followed close behind.

"What? Did you and Janet bet on something?" Jack asked as the two walked for awhile and when Sam didn't answer, Jack pretended he didn't care if Sam answered him or not. Finally the two walked into Sam's office and Sam said, "No we didn't bet on anything."

"Then what was she right about?"

"I think…." Sam said but stopping herself. The idea was so stupid to her that she couldn't even bring herself to say it.

"You think, what?" Jack asked trying to get Sam to go on. There was something going on with her that she didn't want anyone to know or something that she thought was crazy and stupid but why couldn't she tell him?

Sam let out a sigh and finally said, "I think that device made me telepathic."

Jack's eyes got big and said, "What like mind reading?"

Sam nodded her head and said, "When Janet was doing tests on me I thought I heard her say something but she said no. She then thought that maybe the device had caused me to become telepathic. I told her that was impossible basically but then when we were in the briefing room, I think I read General Hammond's mind."

"You read his mind?"

"Not on purpose. I didn't even think I had this power until I read his mind."

"Well what did you see?"

"Just a memory of him coming to my house a couple weeks after I was born."

"Read my mind." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"What you don't believe me?" Sam asked because she thought that this was his way of wanting proof.

"No, I never said that but I think it would be fun if you read my mind."

"Sir, I don't know if I can. I couldn't control the last two that I had why would I be able to control this one?"

"What if I focus on a color or something and you read my mind to find out what I'm thinking?"

"Sir, I…."

"Come on Carter."

"Fine. Think of your favorite color." Sam said as she closed her eyes and concentrated on Jack's mind and tried to read it but after three minutes of concentrating she got nothing from Jack.

However she did get thought from other people. Thoughts like: _I can't wait to get home, when's lunch _and a really disturbing thought that Sam thought came from a new sergeant and yet she couldn't get anything from Jack and she didn't know why, even though she knew he'd expect her to know, especially now that she was telepathic.

"Colonel, I can't read your mind." Sam said finally as she gave up and opened her eyes.

"What do you mean you couldn't read my mind? My mind is probably the simplest mind on this base. Hell, maybe even this planet." Jack asked looking Sam in the face.

"Sorry sir but all I got were the thoughts of people passing by the room and one very disturbing thought from Sergeant Jones."

"What?" Jack said. He'd been looking for some good dirt on Jones for the past week and had yet to find any. Jack, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c had a weekly poker game and one night when SG-1 had their game, Daniel brought Jones to fill in for Teal'c. Everyone got along with Jones but Jack thought there was something weird about him but he didn't know what. Now, maybe Carter could tell him what she read from Jones's mind.

"Come on Carter, tell me."

"Sir, it wouldn't be fair for me to tell you. Espesually if its something that he hasn't told anyone. Not even his wife."

"Come on Carter. Please! I won't tell!" Jack said who had every intention of using the information as blackmail.

Sam sighed and said, "Fine. You promise not to say anything to anyone about this?"

"Yes."

"Sergeant Jones likes to dress up in his wife's clothes." Sam said and the look on Jack's face didn't make Sam comfortable, "Sir?"

"This is great!" Jack said as he had finally found the blackmail he'd been looking for ever since he'd met the guy.

"What is?" came Daniel's voice from behind Jack, who turned aroudn and looked at him, "I'm not inturupting anything am I?"

"No, Daniel." Sam said, thankfully before Jack could say anything, "Did you need somehting?"

"Janet told me that she needs us in infuermary."

Sam nodded her head as she walked passed both men and into the hallway, with Jakc and Daniel behind her.

* * *

A/N:Hope you liked it. Now I'm stuck. If you have any ideas as to where to go from here please let me know. Please review 


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: I am very very sorry that I haven't updated this story in forever and a day. I got so busy with school and my other stories and other things that I forgot about it. Plus I was stuck on it. Enjoy_**

* * *

Sam, Jack and Daniel walked into the infermary and found Teal'c and General Hammond waiting for them with Janet and when Sam made eye contact with her friend, she didn't know if she liked the look on her face.

"What's up Doc?" Jack asked, unintntionaly doing an impersonation of Bugs Bunny.

"Well Sirs, it seems that Sam's brain is working over time." Janet said showing everyone the results of the tests that she had done, "Her Temporal Lobe, which in a normal human brain is in charge of associated with perception and recognition of auditory stimuli, memory, and speech, has a small magnetic feild around it."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I'm not exactly sure what it means, Sam." Janet said, "To tell the truth, what I'm about to say sounds alittle crazy."

"I think we can handel crazy, Doctor." Daniel said "I mean look at our lives."

"True." Janet said.

"Out with it Doctor." General Hammond said.

"Sirs, I think Sam is telepathic." Janet said, "I believe that this magnetic field around this part of her brain in enhancing her sences and is allowing her to read the thougts of others."

Sam had heared everything Janet had said but she stopped listening after that for her head began to pound harder than before. She was standing next to Jack and when she began to loose her balance he caught her and set her back on her feet.

"Carter, you ok?" He asked holding on to her shoulders firmly until he knew that she was all right.

"Yea, I think I just need to sit down for a sec." Sam said as Jack and Janet lead her to a bed she could sit on. Once she sat down her hands went straight to her head.

"What' wrong Sam?" Janett said as she began checking Sam.

"My head hurts like hell!" Sam said and suddenly she began to hear thoughts from everyone around her but they were coming at her so fast and loud that she couldn't hear herself think yet alone try and conentrate and make out the incoming thoughts."Get out of my head!" Sam screemed at the "voices" that were causing her this pain.

Janett, seeing that her friend was in a lot of pain as she laid down on the bed, rolling back and forth trying to deal with the pain, sudated Sam and then faced the others for the questions that they may have.

"What happened?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

"My guess is as good as anyones but since she has this new power, my guess is that she was loosing control."

"How long with this telepathy last, Doctor?" General Hammond said.

"Its temporary. Nothing about this is perminate.The field is beginning to break down but not at a fast rate. Sam will need a secluded place where she can go to relax and not be bothered by other people's thoughts."

"Doc, Sam said she couldn't read my mind." Jack said informing Janett, "Any idea why?"

"Well maybe its because of the gene that you carry." Daniel said.

"The gene?" Jack asked confused but not about what the gene was. No he knew that much. He just didn't know why the gene would affect stuff like this.

"Yeah, why not." Daniel asked. "I mean because of the gene your able to activate stuff created by the ancients. Why not be immune to something too."

"Colonel it is possable." Janett said, "But why do you bring that up?"

"I was thinking..."

"You think?"

"Shut up Daniel." Jack said and then turned to Janett and continued, "If she can't read my mind,and she needs some place to relax, why don't I take her down to my cabin." Jack then looked at General Hammond and said, "If that is all right with you sir."

"Yes, that's fine Colonel. SG-1 is due for some R and R. So go ahead. You leave as soon as Dr. Frasier gives you the go." General Hammond said leaving the infermary.

Jack told Janett to tell him when Sam woke up and she said she would and so when he and, Daniel and Teal'c left after the General did, Teal'c looked at Jack and said, "Would you care to join us as we continue with the movies?"

"Sure, Teal'c." Jack replied, "Which one are you on?"

"Revenge of the sith." Daniel replied.

"Goodie."Jack said.

The rest of the way was silent as they all thought about the day.

* * *

**_A/N: Please Review_**


End file.
